1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array structure, and more particularly, to a pixel array structure in which different pixels are staggered.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays have drawn more attention day by day, and therefore various types of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) with superior display quality are developed in the market. For instance, in order to reduce color shift in a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA LCD), pixels that are designed to have two sub-pixel regions with different display voltages have been proposed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pixel array structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a pixel array structure 100 includes a plurality of scan lines 110, a plurality of data lines 120, and a plurality of pixels 130. The scan lines 110 and the data lines 120 are intersected, and each of the pixels 130 is electrically connected to the corresponding scan lines 110 and the corresponding data lines 120. Each of the pixels 130 includes a switching element 132, a first pixel electrode 134, and a second pixel electrode 136. The switching element 132 is electrically connected to one of the corresponding scan lines 110 and one of the corresponding data lines 120. Besides, a capacitor electrode 140 is disposed in each of the pixels 130. The capacitor electrode 140 is located below the first pixel electrode 134 and the second pixel electrode 136.
The first pixel electrode 134 and the second pixel electrode 136 are electrically connected to the switching element 132, respectively. Additionally, in the pixel array structure 100, different display voltages are represented at the first pixel electrode 134 and the second pixel electrode 136 by way of a coupling effect of the capacitor electrode 140. Hence, when the pixel array structure 100 is applied to an LCD, the color shift possibly occurring in the LCD can be compensated in an effective manner.
As the LCD performs a display function, signals with different polarities are inputted into each of the data lines 120 in the pixel array structure 100, so as to prevent liquid crystal molecules in the LCD from being inactivated due to receipt of signals with the same polarity for a long time. Nonetheless, the pixels 130 on different data lines 120 are interfered by the signals with different polarities, and thereby an issue of discordant brightness arises in the pixels 130 that are supposed to display images with consistent luminance.